Bulan di Tengah Malam
by Miya Miya Rei
Summary: Belarus memang terlihat mengerikan. Ditambah dengan ia selalu memaksa Rusia menikah dengan dirinya. Namun siapa sangka dia hanya wanita biasa. Yang lemah dan begitu rapuh. onesided!BelaRuss. Entry for challenge from my friend. Mind to read?


"Aku sayang kakak… Aku cinta kakak…"

"Tapi kakak tidak menyayangiku. Kakak selalu kabur."

Sang Ratu langit malam bersinar lembut memantulkan cahaya Sang Raja. Memancarkan sinarnya di kanvas hitam bertabur manik-manik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat kakak mencintaiku. Ayo menikah denganku kak!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bulan di Tengah Malam **oleh **Miya Miya Rei**

_**Hetalia Axis Power**_oleh **Hidekaz Himaruya**

Di_submit_ untuk _challenge_ dengan tema _**Romance**_

_Standard warning applied_

_More describe, less dialog._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tersebutlah sebuah negara di Eropa Timur sana yang memiliki personifikasi seorang wanita. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang platinum sepunggung yang dihias pita berwarna biru. Wanita ini memiliki nama manusia—atau _human name—_Natalia Alrovskaya. Sementara oleh teman-teman personifikasinya, ia kerap dipanggil Belarus—yang merupakan nama negaranya.

Memiliki kulit pucat yang membalut tubuh moleknya, namun memiliki kekuatan yang tak diragukan lagi bagi seorang petarung. Kemudian alis yang selalu menukik turun menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya yang bewarna ungu kelam selalu menatap dengan tajam dan tanpa ragu. Mencurigai seseorang yang dianggap berbahaya. Menusuk dengan sadis orang yang dianggap mengganggu.

Namun kadang mata itu memancarkan kelembutan. Kelembutan yang diisi perasaan cinta. Perasaan cinta yang dibarengi rasa posesif yang mengerikan.

Siapa yang tidak takut bila diajak—atau dipaksa—menikah dengan ancaman belati?

Itulah yang biasa dialami Ivan Braginski. Seorang personifikasi laki-laki dari negara Rusia. Atau lebih tepatnya adalah _kakak_ dari Belarus.

Personifikasi yang selalu tersenyum inosenlayaknya anak kecil. Namun mampu mengintimidasi semua negara dengan aura gelapnya. Yang selalu membawa pipa air sebagai senjata ampuh di tangannya. Seorang personifikasi laki-laki yang _mampu_ menyebarkan hawa dingin di seluruh ruang rapat ketika ia marah, dapat kalah hanya dari adik perempuannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Belarus begitu terobsesi mengajak Rusia menikah dengannya. Ia selalu mengajak, mengajak, dan mengajak. Yang hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan teriakan mengusir Rusia. Seperti saat ini.

"Kakak! Kakak! Ayo kita menikah!"

Salah satu pemandangan yang cukup biasa terjadi lagi. Dimana Rusia akan mengurung dirinya di dalam ruangan, menghindari kejaran Belarus. Sementara sang pelaku menggedor-gedor pintunya dari luar. Berteriak dengan suara bahagia dan menuntut.

"Baiklah kalau kakak tidak mau keluar, aku akan mendatangi kakak." Tangan Belarus menyelip ke dalam saku _dress_-nya, mengambil belati yang terselip di dalamnya. Dengan lincah ia menyusupkan pisau ke lubang kunci dan membuka kuncinya dalam hitungan detik.

Wajah Belarus terlihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Tersenyum layaknya maniak dan masih mengucapkan hal yang sama. "Kakak, ayo kita menikah!" Memberikan efek horror yang menakjubkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Suara teriakan ketakutan terdengar dari Rusia. "Tidak! Tidak! Pulanglah Belarus!" Air mata imajiner mengalir dari kedua matanya yang terpejam ketakutan. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan badannya gemetar. Ia mengakui kalau Belarus itu manis, namun disaat yang sama adiknya itu juga mengerikan. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

\('-')('-')/

Entah sudah berapa tahun personifikasi negara Belarus ini mengejar kakaknya. Dan entah kapan juga ia akan berhenti mengejar. Karena selama negaranya masih ada, para personifikasi akan tetap hidup.

Natalia Arlovskaya memiliki kemauan yang kuat dan tidak pantang menyerah. Ia _akan _selalu mengejar sekaligus menjaga Rusia. Rasa sayangnya pada Rusia seolah-olah adalah segalanya baginya. Meskipun berkali-kali ia ditolak dengan menyakitkan—Rusia selalu menolaknya dengan gestur ketakutan—Belarus akan terus mencobanya, lagi dan lagi.

Namun siapa yang sadar. Dibalik raut tegasnya, ia menyimpan setitik kepedihan. Siapa yang sadar, saat Rusia menolaknya, matanya akan menatap pedih sosok kakaknya yang ketakutan.

Belarus selalu menyimpan semua kepedihannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya ke orang lain. Hanya di malam hari ia akan keluar dari cangkang sosok tegarnya. Angin malam adalah sahabatnya. Cahaya bulan juga sahabatnya.

Saat malam menjelang, dimana semua manusia sudah tidur. Dan angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat dinginnya merasuk ke tulang-tulang. Dimana suara gesekan daun dan binatang malam memenuhi langit-langit. Belarus akan keluar dari selimut hangatnya. Menjejakkan kaki-kakinya ke lantai dingin mendekati balkon.

Tidak dipedulikannya kulit yang berteiak-teriak menuntut kehangatan. Matanya terpaku pada indahnya langit malam. Dan seperti biasa, ia akan mulai meringkuk di lantai dengan air mata meleleh di pipinya.

Meskipun wanita yang memiliki _human name_ Natalia Arlovskaya ini adalah personifikasi dari negara Belarus, ia tetaplah manusia biasa yang memiliki hati. Wanita ini mampu merasakan bahagia, kesedihan, dan cinta.

Ah, ya. Cinta.

Cinta yang membawa Belarus kepada kesedihan dan kepedihan.

Kenapa juga ia harus jatuh cinta kepada kakaknya sendiri? Kenapa ia tidak mencintai orang lain saja? Mungkinkah karena Rusia yang pertama berlaku baik padanya? Entahlah.

Bulan di tengah malam menjadi saksi bisu atas semuanya. Atas kesedihan Belarus dan air mata yang selalu mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kakak—"

Suara isakan samar-samar mengisi langit malam. Disertai suara lirih yang memanggil-manggil nama sang kakak.

"Ivan—"

Angin malam kembali berhembus menyusup di antara pepohonan dan bangunan. Mengirimkan dinginnya malam ke dalam tubuh.

Namun Belarus tetap disitu. Meratapi nasibnya sendiri di balkon kamarnya. Menatap sinar-sinar pucat yang dipantulkan bulan. Angin merupakan sahabatnya. Yang selalu menghiburnya disaat ia sedih.

Sebuah belati dikeluarkan dari balik bajunya. Belati itu selalu berada di sampingnya, baik saat tidur ataupun di toilet. Manik violetnya memperhatikan belati tersebut. Gagangnya yang berwarna perak mengkilap memiliki ukiran-ukiran bunga yang indah. Sementara di bawahnya, terdapat tulisan kecil.

'_N. B. A. from R'_

Natalia 'Belarus' Arlovskaya _from_ _Russia_.

Bilah pisau belati tersebut memantulkan sinar bulan. Menyinari kristal-kristal yang masih berjatuhan dari violet tersebut. Melihat belati itu, selalu membuat Belarus terhempas ke dasar pikirannya. Terombang-ambing dalam keinginan yang tak pernah tercapai. Tenggelam dalam ilusi yang menyamankan dirinya.

\('-')('-')/

Wanita berpenampilan 19 tahun ini mematut dirinya di cermin. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia seperti itu. Rambut pirang platinumnya disanggul ke atas dan ditata dengan kepangan-kepangan kecil yang melingkar-lingkar di kepalanya. Wajahnya dipoles _make-up_ tipis yang tidak menutupi kecantikannya. Badannya dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang melekat di bagian dada, mengecil di daerah pinggang dan bagian bawahnya yang berlipit mengembang menyapu lantai.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu yang dibalas dengan teriakan Belarus, "Masuk!"

Sosok Ukraine—kakaknya dan Rusia—muncul di balik pintu. "Waw! Kau sudah sangat cantik Belarus!" Kedua matanya menyimpan binar kebahagiaan dan kekaguman.

Belarus memperhatikan dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Memang sudah tidak ada yang kurang. Tapi kegugupannya tidak bisa diminimalisir. "Kau yakin ini sudah cocok? A—aku gugup."

Ukraine tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Belarus, ayo. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Tangan Ukraine terulur ke hadapan pengantin wanita. Belarus menarik nafas sekali lagi dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Aku siap."

.

Pintu gereja tampak terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sosok anggun Belarus yang berjalan pelan ke arah altar. Manik violetnya menjelajahi ruangan dengan liar karena gugup. Pernikahan ini tidak begitu banyak dihadiri. Hanya personifikasi dari negara-negara lain dan bos beberapa negara yang dekat dengannya.

Dari sudut matanya Belarus dapat melihat Amerika menyenggol Inggris dan berbicara dengan mata sarat akan rasa kagum kepada Belarus. Italia Utara juga memasang wajah kagumnya yang membuatnya makin terlihat lucu. Tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa sosok yang sehari-harinya terlihat mengerikan dapat menjadi boneka berjalan yang dikagumi banyak orang.

Manik violet Natalia Alovskaya kembali ke depan. Dimana seorang pria bertuxedo hitam berdiri di altar dengan senyumnya yang lembut seperti biasa. Rambut silvernya tertata rapi. Syal berwarna kelabu yang biasa melingkari lehernya tidak ada.

Ketika tangan pria itu terulur padanya, Belarus sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk menyambutnya. Hidupnya akan ada di tangan pria ini. Dirinya akan segera memiliki pendamping. Pendamping yang sudah ia impikan dari dulu.

Dan saat Belaru sampai di latar, ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu.

Rusia. Ivan Braginski. Orang yang selalu dicintainya.

Pendeta dihadapan mereka mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pembukaan. Hingga akhirnya pendeta mempersilakan Rusia mengucapkan sumpahnya.

"Saya, Ivan Braginski menyambut engkau, Natalia Arlovskaya sebagai istriku, dan berjanji bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau dengan setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh orang yang beriman kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa."

Yang kemudian sumpahnya dilanjutkan oleh Belarus.

"Saya, Natalia Arlovskaya menyambut engkau, Ivan Braginski sebagai suamiku dan berjanji bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau dengan setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh seorang yang beriman kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa."

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan masing-masing."

Hanya sentuhan ringan pada bibir Belarus yang diberikan oleh Rusia. Namun ia bahagia. Ia sangat, sangat bahagia.

.

Itu semua adalah impian Belarus. Baik masa dulu, maupun sekarang. Impian yang terealisasikan hanya dalam ilusinya saja.

_Hanya dalam ilusi._

Ilusi menyakitkan yang _tidak akan pernah_ terjadi seumur hidupnya.

\('-')('-')/

Air mata sudah tidak mengalir dari kelereng kembar ungu kelam Belarus. Sekarang ia hanya menatap penuh keyakinan pada bulan di atasnya. Ilusi ia berdampingan di altar bersama Rusia selalu memberinya keyakinan tersendiri.

Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya yang memegang belati terangkat ke atas. Membuat kilau belati tersebut semakin terlihat mempesona di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Aku berjanji kak. Aku akan selalu berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu mencintai kakak. Aku akan selalu mengajak kakak menikah. Tidak peduli walaupun kakak menolak dan ketakutan. Aku akan terus melakukannya."

.

Belarus memang terlihat mengerikan di balik wajah manisnya. Ia juga memiliki kemauan keras. Namun ia juga manusia yang memiliki hati, dapat merasakan cinta dan kesedihan.

Dan cintanya itu, selalu ia persembahkan kepada Rusia, kakak tercintanya.

Walaupun wanita ini tahu, bahwa cintanya ibarat pasir di gurun tandus. Terlihat, namun terinjak.

_End_

**A/N**

Ah, ini fanfic pertama Rei di fandom ini ^^ mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penokohan disini. Karena Hetalia yang Rei tonton belum nyampe Belarus muncul ;w; jadi setelah baca beberapa fanfic, Rei mengambil kesimpulan kalo Belarus itu sifatnya begini~

Dan untuk asal belatinya Belarus, Rei ngarang /dor. Maaf romens-nya cacat :'''D Maaf Belarusnya jadi menye-menye banget m(_ _)m

.

Lalu kepada **Ayahanda, Ibunda, Kakanda aka Blackbuster12, Mbak Andin aka Andinify, dan Mazizi.** Ampuni Rei karena membuat onesided!incest!BelaRuss m(_ _)m mereka terlalu 'waw'. Yang jelas kan _romance_ :'''D /ngeles

.

Terima kasih telah membaca~

_Mind to review?_

_._

_Sincerely,_

Miya Miya Rei

.

**Ps.**

**Terima kasih kepada _Anon_ yang sudah mengingatkan kalau Belarus itu ada di Eropa Timur :'''D Padahal hari sebelumnya Rei udah melototin atlas nyariin Belarus dimana-_- tapi malah gak inget kalau dia dari Eropa Timur**

**Sankyuu!**


End file.
